Dancing
by BlueWolf0248
Summary: When Annie woke up this morning, the last thing she expected was to meet a homeless lady, share her food with her, and get a beautiful necklace in return. But she really wasn't expecting said necklace to dump her in some foreign land where animals grow as tall as trees and people walk on water. She should known better, taking things from strangers though...
1. Chapter 1

**hello! Hope you like the first chapter of Dancing, please leave a review if you enjoy...makes me happy!**

 **Don't own any but my character.**

 **Prologue**

Annie hated change, she really did.

She was in her final year of highschool and it was finals week. She'd stayed up all night the past two nights studying for the stupid things, but her effort paid off in the end and as school ended that day, she felt confident in how she'd done.

All she really wanted to do was go home and collapse in bed for the next threedays, but a couple of classmates invited her to a party, and after much persuading she'd agreed to go, thus pulling a third all nighter. As she walked home early the next morning and collapsed in bed, little did she know her world was about to change.

 **Chapter 1**

My stomach and bladder woke me up three days later. I rolled over in my warm bed and peered blearily at my alarm clock, groaning when I saw it read 3:11am.

"Come on, just a few more hours?" I pleaded with my body, "I'm so tired, I don't wanna get up," I continued, whining.

I curled up again, pulling my blankets tighter around me and closed my eyes. A few minutes later I sat up quickly and threw the blankets off with a growl.

"Fine!" I grumbled, getting up and heading to the bathroom after sending one last longing glance at my nice, warm, soft bed.

I flipped the light on, wincing at the brightness, then looked in the mirror.

I have a little shriek of horror at the sight of my hair.

"Oh my god, I look like I lost a fight with a weed whacker," I muttered, turning to the shower. "Shower is definitely first," I said, nodding firmly

Twenty minutes later had me in my dark kitchen, slumped against my very empty fridge dejectedly.

"Why me? I don't want to go out at this time! Why is there no food?!" I whined to myself.

But when my stomach growled again, demanding to be fed, I sighed, grabbed my jacket and stuck a twenty in the pocket, and exited the apartment, locking it behind me.

Another half hour passed and I smiled happily as the nice McDonald's lady handed me my food. I looked in the bag and seeing my chicken nuggets, french fries, and a large orange juice, I headed out, munching absentmindedly on a fry as I headed home.

"Miss? Would you be so kind as to share a few of your fries with me? I haven't eaten in a few days, and I'm so hungry," a creaky old voice distracted me and I looked over to see an old homeless lady sitting on a bench.

I looked down at my bag of food sadly then sighed and walked over to her. I held the bag and my drink out to her.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head, "oh no, I couldn't take it all! That's your food!" She exclaimed.

I smiled at her and set it down on the bench beside her.

"It's OK, I can get more, besides, I want you to have it, you need it more than I do," I said, smiling cheerfully.

"Thank you very much!" She said, dipping her head in gratitude.

I shrugged, feeling uncomfortable and said, "its no big deal, I'm just doing the right thing,"

The old lady studied me for a moment before speaking.

"So you say, and yet nearly everyone else would have ignored me and kept walking," she said.

I snorted, "well, that'd be wrong of me. I believe in doing what's right if I'm able," I told her, crossing my arms.

"I see, well in that case, I'd like you to have this," she said, reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out a dirty, old looking paper bag.

I took it tentatively, hoping it wasn't an old moldy sandwich or something.

I opened it slowly and peered inside. I gasped at what I saw. Tilting the bag, I tipped an ornate, antique looking necklace into my hand.

"It's beautiful!" I whispered in awe.

And it was, a large rose made of what looked to be rubies and emeralds hund from a delicate gold chain that had tiny white flowers traveling up it. The thing had to have been worth a fortune.

"There's no way I can..." I started passionately, glancing up, "accept this?" I finished, confused by the dark and empty street in front of me. There was no one in sight, the old lady had disappeared.

"What the heck?" I said aloud, looking around then back down at the piece of jewelry in my hand.

"I guess in can turn it in tomorrow," I said, reluctantly putting it back in the bag and starting home again.

When I reached my apartment I frowned at the sight of a large piece of cream paper that was taped to my door.

Curious, I removed it, unlocked my door and went inside.

Taking a seat at my kitchen table, I opened it and began to read. My face paled in shock.

"This is impossible! How'd that old lady find my home!" I squawked, dropping the paper.

After a second though, my curiosity got the better of me and I picked it up again, reading where I'd left off. As the letter went on I felt my eyes getting wider and wider. When I was finished I leaned back and stared into space silently, trying to wrap my mind around what I'd just read.

I was tempted to just laugh it off as the ramblings of a crazy homeless lady, except for the fact that she seemed to know everything about me. She had gone to great trouble to assure me in the letter that what she was saying was true and had included personal things about me that noone except my dad had known.

"Well, as crazy as it sounds, I guess the only way to find out is to try it," I muttered, taking the necklace out again. I reread the instructions and feeling a bit stupid, slipped it over my head.

"Turn twice left, quarter turn right, and push in," I mumbled, following my words. The necklace made a soft click and changed color.

I gulped, staring at a now pure black rose with three red commas and slowly let it fall to touch my bare skin.

My eyes widened comically when the air pressure increased and a long rip opened up in the space in front of me.

"Oh shit!" Were my last words as the tear pulled me in.


	2. Chapter 2

**hello! Welcome to chapter 2... This chapter should be a bit more interesting, if you like it, please leave a review and\or favorite...either will encourage me to update quicker...but reviews make me happier=)**

 **Anyways, I only own my character, although it'd be cool if I owned madara hashirama and kurama...alas...**

 **Chapter 2**

"Er, Madara? Do you see that?" Hashirama asked his friend dubiously, pointing up at the sky.

Panting, Madara lowered his katana and looked where the other was pointing. His eyes widened abit at the sight of a limp body falling towards the middle of the lake where they were training.

Instead of responding, Madara raced out onto the lake and, with a light jump, caught the person and landed softly. He studied the unconscious female in his arms in faint curiosity.

"Good catch! Wish, its a girl?!" Hashirama panted as he caught up to the other teenager.

Madara turned around slightly, long hair blowing out of his face as he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, and very observant," he responded, sarcasm winding through his slightly superior tone.

Hashirama just chuckled sheepishly, used to his friend's attitude.

"Do you recognize her?" He asked, coming to stand beside the other.

Madara shook his head, "no, she is not from my clan, I've never seen her before. What about you?" He asked hashirama.

"Nope, never seen her before," hashirama responded cheerfully, shrugging.

"I wonder where she's from though, she's dressed funny," he continued seriously.

A moan caught their attention and they looked down again as the girl stirred.

"Well, it seems we are going to find out," Madara said as her eyes opened.

I opened my eyes slowly, then shut them again quickly when the light seared my retinas. I groaned in pain.

"Hey, are you OK?" An unfamiliar male asked.

I opened my eyes again cautiously and focused on the voice that had spoken.

My eyes widened and I began to struggle wildly.

"Put me down, dammit! Who the hell are you people, and where am I?!" I shrieked, alarmed by the fact that a totally unfamiliar man was holding me and another was standing beside him, looking at me curiously.

"What clan are you from?" Madara asked, ignoring her questions.

"I said put me down! You're crazy! Creepy kidnapping person!" She shouted again, struggling even more.

Madara's eye twitched in annoyance. "You want me to put you down? Fine," he said as he dropped her straight into the lake.

She resurfaced with a gasp and floundered around, grabbing onto the bottom of madara's shirt as she tried to stay above the surface.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" I snapped, shivering violently.

Madara sniffed. "You wanted to be put down, how was I to know you had such terrible chairs control?" He said, looking down at her in annoyance.

"What are you talking about?! This isn't normal at all! Where am I, how are you doing that, and get me out before I freeze!" I growled, angry.

Hashirama stepped in quickly and quickly pulled her out of the water and into his arms, carrying her like you would a small child, preventing Madara from dunking her under again.

He began walking to the shore, Madara close behind, while she tried to pout in his xarms. She was shivering so badly she couldn't quite pull it off.

Reaching the shore he set her down, then feeling bad, he grabbed his light cloak from the ground and dropped it over her.

She looked up at him, surprised, before pulling it around her shoulders with a mumbled word of thanks.

He crouched down in front of her and offered a friendly smile.

"Let's try this again, shall we? I am Hashirama Senju and this is my friend Madara Uchiha. Who are you, and why were you falling from the sky?" He asked curiously.

"Umm, I'm Annie, and I'm not sure. The last thing I remember is having a really weird talk with an old homeless lady," I said, lying on the last part. I had a good idea as to how I'd gotten here, but the lady had said not to tell anyone about my necklace unless I trusted them with my life. The only thing I trusted them with at the moment cwas their ability to end my life.

Hashirama frowned but Madara scoffed from behind him.

"You talked to some strange person you didn't know? It was probably a witch and she cursed you for being an annoyance," he mocked me.

My eyes narrowed, "hate to tell you this, hypocrite, but I'm a stranger and you're talking to me. Does that mean I'm a witch? If I am, then I'm going to curse you, because you're being WAY moire annoying than I am," I said hotly.

The black haired boy glared at me angrily while I glowered a short staring contest I blinked and looked down reluctantly. The other teen laughed awkwardly and spoke.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot here," he said, trying to placate his friend.

"No shit. Most people don't like being insulted by someone they don't know, especially if that someone is a kidnapper!" I said hotly, crossing my arms.

"Be quiet, servant girl!" Madara ordered.

Hashirama felt like hitting his idiotic best friend as the strange girl's eyes flashed.

"What the hell did you call me?!" She screeched, getting to her feet and glaring at him, hands clenched.

Losing his temper, Madara released a wave of killer intent and snarled ,"Shut. Up!"

"Madara! That's enough!" Hashirama shouted as the girl collapsed with a choked gasp. He stepped in front of her, meeting his friend's anger head on as he released his own to counter it.

The two teenagers stood tensely for several moments until Madara backed off with a little scoff.

Relieved, hashirama turned back to the girl to see her on the ground.

"Shit," he mumbled, dropping down beside her.

"Oi, calm down! It's OK now, just take a deep breath." Hashirama said comfortingly, reaching out to rub her back. His hand froze when she recoiled from him with a little whimper.

"Madara! Get over here and help, she's going to pass out if she doesn't calm down!" He snapped at his sullen friend.

Madara frowned but slowly squared down beside him. Reaching out, he ignored when she flinched away from him and grasped her chin, making her look at him.

"When I say breath, do so until I say exhale. Understood?" He asked in a soft but firm tone that left no room for argument.

When she gave a shaky nod he spoke again.

"Good. Now, inhale..." She obeyed and sort of gasped.

"Exhale," he said after a few seconds. She obeyed.

For the next few minutes the only sounds were Madara soft voice and the sound of her breathing as she slowly calmed down.

"What happened?" I asked shakily as hashirama patted my shoulder comfortingly.

Madara sat back, regarding me with blank eyes.

"You had a panic attack after feeling our killer intent," he responded calmly. The rage and disdain that were present earlier had disappeared.

"What?... On second thought, I don't want to know," I mumbled, pulling the damp blanket tighter around me.

Madara hesitated the said stiffly, looking away.

"I apologize for my behavior. It was reckless of me," he said.

Hashirama quickly echoed him and I looked down, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"It's fine, thank you for helping me though," I mumbled, playing with the chain around my neck uncomfortably.

Madara's eyes landed on the necklace around my neck and his eyes widened.

"Where did you..." He started, reaching forward and touching it.

I blinked in surprise as I looked around my dark room.

"What the hell?" I asked aloud.

Meanwhile, two teenager ninjas sat on the shore of a lake, staring at each other.

"What the hell just happened?" Hashirama said out loud, looking at his equally confused friend.


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**im back with chapter 3 part 1! Hope you enjoy,and please leave a review because they make me happy!**

 **Only own my characters!**

 **Chapter 3**

"nnie, Annie!"

I was jolted out of my sleep by a voice shouting my name and rough shaking. I looked up at my best friend and occasional mother hen blankly.

"What?" I whined crossly.

She looked down at me unsympathetically, brushing her brown hair over her shoulder absently.

"School ended twenty minutes ago, get your lazy ass up. I wanted to be home already," she said flatly.

My eyes widened as I looked at the clock.

"Shit! Why didn't anyone wake me up?!" I screeched, jumping up and shoving my paper into my bag haphazardly.

Nicki sighed as she began to help me, "what do you think I've been trying to do the last half hour? The teachers have given up on waking you since you do well on all your homework and tests, but that leaves me to wake you," she said in faint amusement.

I smiled at her sheepishly as I swung my bag over my shoulder and followed her out the door, into the hall, and out the door.

I shivered as the cold blew through my thin coat and I huddled down.

We walked in silence for a few minutes before Nicki spoke up, "anything you wanna tell me about?" She asked softly, looking over at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused and nervous.

Nicki looked xat me seriously, "you've been distracted lately, and you've looked tired the past week too," she said.

"I'm fine, just been having a hard xtime sleeping at night, keep having wierd dreams," I said evasively, hoping she'd let it go.

She eyed me for a long moment before nodding and saying "well, since class time seems the only time you can sleep, I guess I'll keep taking notes for you," she teased.

I smiled, grateful she hadn't pressed.

After I said goodbye and entered my dark apartment, I went into my bedroom and opened the dresser drawers, pulling out vthe fake bottom. I carefully pulled a worn box out and opened it, revealing the strange necklace. Carrying it to my bed I sat down and studied it suspiciously.

"OK, time to find out for what happened was real, or a crazy dream," I mumbled, slipping it carefully over m-my head and letting it fall against my shirt. When nothing happened I released a sigh, ignoring the tiny feeling of disappointment as I flipped back onto my bed.

I lifted it up and stared at it for a moment before shrugging,"oh well, at least vits pretty," I said, tucking it under my shirt.

The instant it touched my skin, my eyes widened as a tear opened in front of me.

"Oh shit!" I yelped as I was sucked through again.


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**ok...this is part two...enjoy!**

Kurama yawned as he stretched his paws out before sinking down to the warm ground with a peaceful huff. He rested his head on his paws, intending to take a nap when his sensitive ears caught a faint sound. Raising his head he looked up in time to see a strange apparition appear in the sky. He blinked when it seemed to spit out a small figure before disappearing once again. He watched in faint curiosity as he watched the thing fall at an alarming rate.

"Oh shit!" A female voice screamed, and he raised his head, realizing it had come from the rapidly falling object.

"Tch," he growled, getting to his feet reluctantly, part of him wanting to just let the female plunge to her death. But when she screamed again he dashed forward, before realizing he'd ecven moved.

"Oh no, nonono! Help!" I screamed, flailing wildly. I could see the lake from the other day fast approaching, but unlike that time, there was no one to save me. I was going to die. Just before I hit, I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the pain. After a few seconds I opened my eyes to see that I'd stopped a foot above the water. I moved heisatently and froze when I heard a low rumbling growl. I looked over my shoulder, slowly, feeling my heart pounding in my chest. My mouth fell open and I gasped at the sight behind me.

A massive fox stood on the lake, glaring at me balefully, as eight tails swayed behind it lazily. Glancing down, I realized there was another wrapped around my waist. Red eyes the size of windows stared into mine as I struggled to comprehend what I was looking at. With a little huff the animal drew it's tail, and me, towards it as it walked off the lake and onto the shore. When I was safe above the sand, it dropped me unceremoniously on my butt and I winced, glowering up at the massive animal in annoyance. It made a soft huffing sound as its eyes filled with what seemed to be amusement.

"Oh, that's real nice. Now Im being laughed at by a giant fox," I grumbled, getting to my feet and rubbing my side rear end with a grimace.

"You are a strange kit," a low, male voice said.

I blinked and looked around. "Huh? Who said that?" I asked, puzzled.

A breeze of warm air ruffled my hair as the giant fox seemed to sigh.

"I am the one who spoke, kit." It said, looking down at me.

I blinked, staring up at it...um him as my brain momentarily shut down.

Kurama began to feel a bit concerned as the strange female kit stared up at him blankly.

He crouched down, nudging her carefully with his nose. "Kit? Are you alright?" He asked.

He watched as she twitched and blinked once more.

"The fox can talk. Huh, that's a new one. I think I might have hit my head, I'm imagining animals talking to me," she mumbled to herself.

He flicked her with the edge of his tail, knocking her over. Drawing himself up he said, "I will have you know that I am no ordinary fox, human kit! I am the mighty kyuubi no kitsune! Most powerful of my siblings and all tailed beasts!" He informed her, sounding offended.

She hissed as she landed on her side butt again, but as she listened to him finish his declaration she began to giggle. Collapsing on her back, she clutched her stomach as giggles turned to full out laughter.

Kurama felt his eye twitch. "Why are you laughing?" He growled, feeling offended.

"S-sorry!" She gasped, sitting up and wiping her eyes. "You just said that so seriously, like its a big deal, but the thing is...I haven't got a clue what you're talking about." She explained, still snickering.

He sighed again, settling back into a crouch to see her better, and spoke again.

"I am Kurama, the nine tailed fox. Power is decided in your number of tails and I have the most of all my siblings, so I am the most powerful," he explained.

"Huh, cool. Wait!? Does that mean there are eight more of you?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, scattered over the entire continent," he said, nodding.

"Wow, are they all as huge as you are?" She asked.

He nodded again and she looked baffled.

I stood still for several seconds, trying to process this new fact I'd just learned about this strange world. I was beginning to feel very small and weak, realizing how doomed I was in a world where I had no power. Kurama nudged me again, looking curious, and I smiled wryly at him. I opened my mouth to speak when I realized hadn't introduced myself yet.

"Oops! I forgot to tell you my name!" I exclaimed, feeling dumb, "I'm Annie, you said your name was Kurama,right?" I asked.

He made that soft huffing sound again and nodded. I smiled, deciding to ignore the fact that I'd been laughed at, and said "its nice to meet you!"

He dipped his massive head slightly and replied, "it is nice to meet you as well, Annie-kit," he said.

I plopped down in the sand and looked up at him, "so...now what? I have no idea how I got here or how to get home," I said.

Kurama seemed to be staring into the distance, and as I watched him, his hackles seemed to rse.

"I am sorry, kit, but I have to leave, there are two males heading this way, they will probably help you," he said, looking down at me.

I shrugged and nodded.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later, if the ones coming don't kill me, that his," I said, waving goodbye cheerfully.

Kurama paused, looking at me with faintly worried eyes before turning and disappearing. I sighed and fell onto my back, waiting for the unknown people to show up.


End file.
